Snap
by Quantum27
Summary: The child climbed the mountain. The child was prepared for anything. One Shot.


_Snap!_ The young child wiped around at the sound of the stick breaking. Their eyes widened. No one was following them right? No one could follow them. They had made the decision. They turned back to the mountain, looking at it with a questioning glance. There were lots of trees, and there weren't any harmful creatures in the area. So what could truly hurt them? They were going to find out.

The child pushed forward through the trees once more. A branch brushed over their cheek, knocking their bandage off. They turned and looked at the bandage offendedly. Picking it up off the ground and brushing it off as best as they could they placed it back on their face. Half of it hanged loosely, but they were glad one part was still on.

If the young one was already rough by the time before they got even rougher by the way of the mountain. Their clothes weren't very good for climbing anything really. Unless of course, you counted their boots that were slightly too big. It was the only pair they found that could make the journey.

A light in their eyes showed that they would not stop at nothing however. What could that light be? Perseverance? Courage? No...it was a light of Determination. How much in one so small. Such a trait was to be treasured. However, if the reason the child revealed why they were climbing up the mountain, would they treasure anything at all? Were they a lost soul who believed they had to end it all before it got worse? Were they in it for the adventure? Who would ever know was up to the child in question.

The child paused to rest, simply as it had taken strength to get up this far. Their eyes wandered on the ground, until they found a nicely sized stick. They picked it up; testing the weight in their hands. Perhaps they were at least inclined to defend themselves against whatever the mountain had in store. There was nothing wrong with a little self defense after all.

They continued, now complete with stick in hand. As they continued on to the top of the mountain a few thoughts passed through their head. Not that they would allow anyone to know what they were saying.

As they reached nearly the top they turned to see the rising sun. This child had been climbing during the night. Their eyes widened in happiness as they graced over the sun. It was beautiful, warm and sunny , despite all they had been through. So much happiness in a sun rise. The warm glows made their sweater seemingly glow.

Who knew what was going to rest on this child's shoulders. However nothing could keep them from their goal. That sunrise had only solidified that.

As the child continued, a smile formed on their face. How curious. They knew of the tale that told that all who climbed the mountain never returned. Why were they so joyful about that? Were they truly that set on their fate? Perhaps they were.

As the rising sun was not yet fully in the sky, darkness was still scattered about. How could they have known the hole was there? The feeling of falling swept them off their feet. The child was falling down through the hole. What awaited them? Who knew? No one but someone who had been before, could tell that. No one had ever returned. No. One. Had. Ever. Returned.

Would anyone look for them. In the passing days of the child's disappearance would anyone look for them? Surely they would. But nobody came.

* * *

A smile formed on the child's face as they saw the sun once more. Though this time it was not rising, but falling. A perfect beginning and ending. Or perhaps. Thoughts raced through the child's mind as they thought of ways to still save that one person who needed saving.

They could do it. The child would have to explain to their new found family, and try and find a way to save him. What, you thought the child would reset, that would be a foolish idea. You'd get nothing done if you just kept resetting. There was no point.

Still the child sent a glance at the broken barrier. Wouldn't it be fun to do it again. This whole thing. They shook their head. They shouldn't be thinking like this. Could they save them if they did it over again? Did they do something wrong? It was a very serious question. They would have to think over it for sometime.

When Toriel asked them if they wanted to stay they were shocked. She actually wanted them there? Such an odd thought! How could they say 'no'. It's the least they could do after insisting to leave the ruins. Thinking of that made them wonder why they had wanted to leave. Well, they had, and all monster kind was free. Thanks to them. They were going to be an ambassador as well. A feeling of stress suddenly grasped their heart.

Thinking Bad thoughts could be for later however. They were going to be happy. They were going to be happy. Happy. Such an odd thought. After so long they were going to be happy finally. It was great to think about.

So when they continued walking down the mountain, hand in hand with goat mom, they didn't think any other thoughts. They were happy. And content. Yes. Nothing could ruin this. They had survived the underground. It would make quite a tale. An Under...Tale. Yes, that sounded quite good, an Undertale.

A smile as wide as a plate was on the young child's face when they regrouped with the others. Not that they would tell what it was about. They were happy, that was all that mattered. It was a lovely day outside, soon fading into night. Maybe there was going to be fireflies tonight. They were really cool, glowing bright.

Frisk really loved fireflies.

* * *

 **Undertale Oneshot again! Please review! Thanks! Quantum27 Out!**


End file.
